The Users
by Sangomisaki
Summary: Bakura finds someone to mess with, but is she useing him too? And what will happen when their Feelings, Pasts and Items get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**The Users**

**Chapter One - Chance meeting…**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Sango:**Yay! My first Posted Fanfic…By the way…The action gets. Um…How do I say this?

**Kain:** People have sex…

**Sango:** Kain! That is not the way I wanted to say it…*Smacks own forehead* Gezz…

**Kain:** Well, How were you going to put it?

**Sango:** There's some…Graphic romance in the later chapters, just a warning.

**Kain:** But that's no fun…I would rather just come out and say it.

**Sango:** That's you Hun, not me.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**_____________________________________________________________**

Sango walked through Domino City grumbling to herself.

"Stupid people and their stupid cars. And this stupid rain!" She screamed at the sky.

Her black hair was plastered to her back, blending into her leather jacket almost perfectly. Her hazel eyes glared up at the dark clouds, while her slender hands clenched, her nails biting into her palm.

Bakura watched her fit from across the street smirking. _Looks like I've found someone to mess with…This should be fun…_

"Why are you watching me?"

Bakura jumped a little realizing that she had seen him and crossed the street while he was thinking. _How did I let her scare me?_

Sango smirked when she saw him jump.

"You should be careful who you surprise."

She frowned. _He said that so calmly…_

"What do you mean by that?" She asked her hand already grasping the blade in her jean pocket. He was smiling evilly down at her.

"I could have been dangerous."

"I can deal with danger. Why were you watching me?"

"You're very attractive," He was a little disappointed that he didn't have to exactly lie about it. _I'm sort of attracted to her…I guess…I wouldn't have noticed her If I wasn't…Plus If I'm gonna mess with her I might as well have some fun while I'm doing it…_

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Bakura, and yours is?"

"Sango." She said bluntly loosening her hand's grip on the knife. _Maybe he'll come in handy…_

She looked back up at the then clear sky. "It's not raining anymore, that's good. I always tend to stand out in the rain… Leather shows off to much after the rain though." She said gesturing to her pants and jacket that were shining in the just appearing sun.

_Okay, Maybe not just sort of attracted…_He thought just noticing her leather pants.

"I've gotta go…I should be home by now…" Sango looked at her watch.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I drove. I had to park further down. No spaces…" She shrugged and walked over to a deep red motorcycle parked in front of a game shop.

He watched her get on, start it and pull up in front of him.

"You got your own ride?"

"Yeah…" He pointed to a red convertible parked a little further down.

"I guess I'll see you around kid."

"Where are you going tonight?"

"What?" She tilted her head.

"Tonight…What are you doing?"

"Nothing…Why?"

"You like Italian?" He smirked. _This is gonna be fun…_

"I guess. You picking me up?"

"Depends…Where do you live?"

"Somewhere…" She smirked. _Like I'm telling anyone where I live…_ "How 'bout I meet you there…"

"Fine with me…"

"See you at eight." She drove off going at least 60…

_Hey…I didn't say eight…Oh, well…Tonight should be fun._

Through the arrangement, he never noticed the ring pointing after her as she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Users****Chapter Two – Dinner and Some Complications…**

**Sango:** Woo! Chapter 2…

**Kain:** About time.

**Sango:** What do you mean about time? I wrote this right after Chapter One.

**Cupkake:** *Shakes her head* Here we go…

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**Recap****…****"See you at eight." **

**She drove off going at least 60…**

_**Hey…I didn't say eight…Oh, Well…Tonight should be fun.**_

**Through the arrangement, he never noticed the ring pointing after her as she drove away**.

**_____________________________________________________________**

"Sango! You in there?"

"It's my room Mokuba. It would be weird if someone else was in here…"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…"

Mokuba stuck his head in the door "You repainted it. Does that mean you're staying?"

"I'm not sure yet kid."

"Why? Is it Seto?"

"No, he was welcoming…in his own way."

He opened the door more and walked in followed by Seto.

"Why do you not wish to stay with us?"

She sighed. "I didn't say that Seto…I just don't know how long I'll stick around for."

She got up, walked over to her dresser and started rummaging through the top drawer. "You don't mind if I go out tonight do you?"

Mokuba was looking through the video games she left by the door. Seto looked down at the clothes she had laid out on the bed. "That depends. Who are you going out with?"

"A guy…" She smirked turning to face him. "You're suddenly the protective type…Why?"

He groaned "I saw you talking to Ryou's 'cousin' earlier. I don't think it would be smart for yo-"

"Smart? He doesn't know I'm living here. I'm meeting him there. I will have my blade on me and I'll walk out if he tries something I'm not ready for."

"Yes but even kn-"

"He only knows my first name. That's it. Is it that dangerous for me to go on a date with him? It's only dinner."

"But…Ah, fine go."

She turned back to the drawer. _Another victory against the 'great' Seto Kiba…_

"One condition…"

_Shit!…_ "And what would this condition be?"

"I drop you off and pick you up…"

"Seto…"

"I'll be further up in the limousine, he won't see me."

"Fine…"

**Meanwhile at the Bakura residence…**

"Bakura, what are you doing?"

"Marik, Ryou's room is the next one over…"

"Are you actually going on a date? Do you have a fever?"

"What? No! I don't have a fever you pesky Egyptian…I'm just bored and decided to mess with someone. Got a problem?"

Marik Chuckled "You and your excuses…"

Bakura flung a dagger into the doorframe next to Marik.

"Go visit your lover and leave me the hell alone…" He growled.

Marik smirked and turned out from the door "Oh, Ryou…"

"Mariku!"

**8:00 p.m. …**

"Did you have to wear that?"

"What you don't like my outfit Seto?"

Sango smirked. They were at the restaurant and he was still complaining about her choice of clothes for the night. 'What's wrong with it?' She had asked him earlier, his answer was 'everything'.

_Of course Seto would disapprove. He wouldn't have let me leave if he had seen me before I got in the car. I don't think he'd let his own girlfriend wear a mini-skirt…_

Sango discreetly go out of the limo, trying not to attract attention to herself and looked for Bakura's car. She found him looking rather shocked standing near the entrance. She walked up to him.

"What?"

Bakura wasn't use to surprises (( Still )) and the limo was quite a surprise, but his jaw almost dropped at her outfit; A black lacey halter top, a black mini-skirt with silver chains, silver short boot heels, and black lace gloves.

_Damn! I wasn't expecting that. This __wil__l be fun…_

"Nice outfit…" He managed to say.

"Thanks. I like yours too…" She said eyeing him "Leather looks good on you."

He was wearing black leather slacks with a long silver chain. His undershirt was red and over it he wore a unbuttoned black collared shirt with red embroidered skulls, biker boots, black leather biker gloves, and a silver chain choker.

"Thanks." He smirked "What's with the limo?"

"Condition…Ready to eat?" She asked practically dragging him into the restaurant. He glared into the limo's tinted windows as they passed it.

_Priest…Set…_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Users****Chapter Three – Spaghetti and an Alley…**

**Sango:** Yay! Chapter 3…

**Kain:** Stop announcing them...They know what chapter it is.

**Sango:** Sorry. *Frowns, teary eyed*

**Kain:** Please don't cry…

**Sango:** Fine…*Dries eyes*

**Kain:** Thank you.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**Recap****…****"Thanks." He smirked "What's with the limo?"**

"**Condition…Ready to eat?" She asked practically dragging him into the restaurant. He glared into the limo's tinted windows as they passed it. **

_**Priest…Set…**_

Bakura stabbed at his spaghetti repeatedly thinking.

_How does she know the priest? What is his condition? Why did she drag me in here?_

Sango watched him while she ate.

_He's acting weird…He must have something on this mind. _

She looked down at her plate.

_This plan could backfire in my face. Even if Seto takes the bait…He might send me away instead of making me move in, but he knows Bakura could always follow. He'll keep me here to 'protect' me._

She looked up from her food when she heard, "What kind of condition involves a limo?"

She smirked at him. "I don't know if you know what some brother's are like…He took a sudden interest when I asked if I could go out tonight. Apparently he saw me talking with you earlier, well most likely one of his employees did. I don't think he likes you very much."

Bakura smiled "Frankly I don't like him that much either…"

Sango cocked an eyebrow at him, "Strange, I didn't mention his name…"

_Shit…_ "There is only one person in town with his own personal limo service…"

"True…I'm still not use to that."

"He didn't have any 'normal' cars to drop you off in?"

She laughed "To him a limo is a 'normal' car…"

"He needs to get that stick out of his ass…"

"He's a good kid. He can be a little…extreme, sometimes though."

"I'll second the extreme part." He laughed. _But so am I…_

She looked at his full plate. "Are you going to finish, or can we get out of here?"

He looked down at the mess he had made with his fork.

"Let's get out of here…"

She flagged down the waitress, while he stuffed a steak knife into his pocket smirking.

After they paid for the meal he started to walk towards the 'entrance' when she grabbed his arm.

"Knowing my brother he's still outside waiting for us. How 'bout we find another way out?"

He looked around.

"Follow me."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the kitchen area and out a door into the alley beside the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Users****Chapter Four – Kiss and Tell…**

**Sango:** Ello!

**Kain:** Hello Sango. *looks confused* …Why are you talking in a British accent?

**Sango:** I 'ave no ideea *Frowns*

**Kain:** Have you been talking with your British friends again?

**Sango:** Ummm…*falls to floor*

**Kisa:** *walks out from behind invisible pole* Oops… *hands Kain frying pan* Bye! *waves and falls down invisible hole in the floor*

**Kain:** … *Twitches*

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**Recap****…****"How 'bout we find another way out?"**

**He looked around. **

"**Follow me."**

**He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the kitchen area and out a door into the alley beside the restaurant.**

Sango smiled when she saw the bumper of the limo from the alley. "I told you."

"Yes. You did." He smirked looking at the limo.

Sango laughed "The paparaz would have a field day if they knew that was his limo."

He looked back at her "How come no one else knows about you? I would think Mokuba would have told the friendship group by now."

She smirked, "Seto has the only copies of any documents that confirm relation. As for Mokuba, bribes work pretty good. It's a good thing we like the same type of video games. I only have to look for stuff I like and buy two copies."

He laughed then looked up at the sky his smile faded.

"Pharaoh would freak if he knew there was a female in your family. He sort of has a thing for Seto, but prefers the 'opposite' gender."

Sango laughed. "Pharaoh huh? There are only a couple of things I have in common with my brother. The only noticeable one is that I don't like to lose." _And I wont._

"Only noticeable…" He shook his head, "You both are overly confident, but I must say I like it better on you."

She chuckled a bit and leaned back against a wall. He watched her lean. _That is quite a possi- what am I thinking?! I need to think strait…Don't let lust get the best of you Bakura._

"You zone out a lot don't you?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Not usually."

He mentally kicked himself in the butt. _Keep your head in the game!_

She chuckled again. "You're weird kid…"

"Really?" He smirked, walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "You don't know the half of it."

"Wanna bet?" She smirked back looking up into his eyes.

She pushed up from the wall and he pressed his lips onto hers. In an instant he was pressed up against the wall, his arms pinned above his head held by her right hand the left one pulling his mouth closer.

_Damn she's strong…Is that her tongue?_

He kissed her back roughly, her left hand let go of his head and soon she was the one pinned a wrist in each of his hands, their mouths separated.

"Where did yo-"

"Instinct…and some practice," She laughed.

He leaned down to her neck and bit down lightly.

"Hey, stop teas-"

She moaned as he clamped down.

Heh, I like that sound…

He pulled away smiling, "I take it you liked that."

She smirked, "What do you think?"

"I think Seto's gonna flip if we come out from the alley."

"So? Be lucky I didn't wear lipstick."

He laughed and let go of her hands.

"Shall we?"

"Why not?"

They walked up the alley to the limo. Bakura opened her door and stuck his head in.

"Hey priest, try not to keep her locked up. I'm a little rusty on B&E."

He took his head out and looked towards Sango, "Your ride is here."

"I know amateur," She pulled his 'stolen' steak knife out of her skirt, handed it to him and got in the limo. He stared at it. _When did she? Oh, the alley…How did she know I? She actually saw me take it…I must be getting rusty._

Seto glared at Sango. "How did he know I was in here?"

"Limo gave it away…Does it matter?"

"Yes. What were you two doing in the alley?"

"Kissing."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for the comment awkwardness-xx!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Users****Chapter Five – Friendship Crew Upsets…**

**Kieryn:** *Looks at Sango* Kain why is Sango passed out on the floor?

**Kain:** … *Twitches* …

**Kieryn:** *Looks at Kain* Why are you holding a frying pan?

**Kain:** *Twitches* … *Points to invisible pole then the invisible hole in the floor*

**Kieryn:** Okay then. *Gets shocked look on face* …Did you hit Sango?

**Kain:** … *Shakes head*

**Kieryn:** Then what happ- *falls to the floor*

**Kisa:** *walks out from behind invisible pole* Sorry… *hands Kain second frying pan* Bye! *waves and falls down invisible hole in the floor*

**Kain:** … *Hits own face with frying pans and falls to the floor, passed out.*

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**Recap****…****"Does it matter?"**

"**Yes. What were you two doing in the alley?"**

"**Kissing."**

'Sango! Come on, get up!"

"Mokuba! Do you people ever sleep in? Stop knocking1"

He rattled the door handle

"Sango why is your door locked?"

"Seto…"

"Seto said you're gonna hangout with me and my friends today."

_He did, did he? That little prick._

"And who are you going to introduce me as?"

"Sango…"

"And how do you know me?"

"You're Seto's pen-pal that came for a surprise visit."

Crap! He's got it all worked out…

"Fine, let me get dressed."

"See you later, Sango."

_I'm gonna get Seto for this._

She rolled off her bed landing on all fours her head swimming.

_Shouldn't have done that…Oww._

She staggered in her bathroom towel in hand, and shut the door behind her.

"That's why I feel like my heads on a roller-coaster."

She sighed holding up one of seven beer bottles scattered around the room, two of which were floating in the toilet. "Ah, Gezz."

When she had finished 'cleaning up' and taking a shower she pulled out a black V-neck long sleeve shirt, gray skinny legged jeans and black boot heels with lots of silver buckles and put them on.

Meanwhile at the Bakura residents

"Why is Ryou so frantic?" Marik asked watching Ryou scurry from room to room.

"The friendship freaks are coming over today…" Bakura walked over to join him in the doorway.

"You mind if I hideout here with you?"

"What? And ruin all your fun?" Bakura smirked at him.

"Speaking of fun…How was your date?"

His smirk faded, "I thought you wanted a place to hide."

"Alright, I quit bugging you about it."

"You better."

An hour later

"Are you sure this thing's safe?"

"Aww…Come on Seto, It's so cool." Mokuba pouted

"Seto it's safe, I've been riding longer than you've been running Kiba Corp., and he's not getting out of wearing a helmet."

"If you two get yourselves killed, I'll-"

"We're not going to die. Hop on kid."

Sango shoved a helmet on Mokuba, started up the bike and pulled out of the Kiba mansion gates heading towards Ryou's.

"This the place?"

"Yup."

Sango stared out at the Disaster area of a yard. _Damn…His friends did this?_

"You know, you never told me exactly where we were going. You just gave me directions."

"I know…You'll find out."

Sango smiled "Mokuba, are you being sneaky?"

"Maybe…"

He dragged her up to the door and rang the bell. Sango smirked at the appearance of the door opener. _Must be an Egyptian._

"Marik where's Ryou?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. Ryou…Ryou's 'cousin' is Bakura…This should be interesting.

"Cleaning franticly" Marik glanced at Sango, "Who's the broad? You get a motorcycle Mokuba?"

She twitched at the word 'broad'

"I'm Sango. The bike's mine." She gave him an unenthusiastic mini-wave and followed her brother in the house.

Ryou was speed dusting above the bookshelf and came down when he saw them. "We heard the bike and though it was Malik. Who'd you bring with you?"

"This is Seto's pen-pal, Sango. She came for a surprise visit."

"Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Ryou Bakura." He stuck out his hand to shake and she took it.

"Nice to meet you too." He's like a smaller, more innocent version of Bakura.

The doorbell rang and Ryou ran off to get it.

"That's the others so I'm off…" Marik slipped over to a door and disappeared into that room silently.

Sango watched as the 'others' filed in almost all at once, talking with each other. Yami paused when he saw Sango sitting on the couch watching them.

Ryou saw him and laughed. "Sango this is Atem…" He said gesturing to him.

"Hello Sango"

"Hello Pharaoh…"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Users****Chapter Six – Lunch and a Surprise…**

**Sirius:**Hey Sango! *Sticks head in room* Hello? Is anyone? Oh, My God…

**Kain, Sango and Yumi:** … *Still knocked out*

**Sirius:** Damn…*notices Cupkake* Hmm…*Takes her ankles and drags her out*

**5 minutes later…**

**Sango:** Oww… My head hurts.

**Kain:** Stop talking so loud! *Rubs own head* Do you hear screaming? *Looks puzzled*

**Sango:** *looks around for Yumi***** Shit! *shakes her head* HE has taken her…

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**Recap****…****"Sango this is Atem…" He said gesturing to him.**

"**Hello Sango"**

"**Hello Pharaoh…"**

After watching them for over an hour, Sango had decided a few things…

…That Yami staring at her all the time really freaked her out. That Yugi is completely dependent on Yami. That Joey and Tristan are total perverts, and probably lovers. That she really wanted to take her blade to Tea's throat and that only about three people in the house didn't absolutely loathe Bakura. Whenever Ryou mentioned him they all grimaced in pain.

Right now most of them were playing a stupid friendship game Tea had made up, obviously on the spot.

The Rules were extremely simple:

1. You are paired off with someone.

2. One teammate writes down a true statement about themselves ( Not Looks [learned that the hard way {ex…I am blonde ((Joey's)) } ] ) and give it to Tea who will read them all off.

3. The other must guess the correct fact for their teammate.

Mokuba was paired with Joey, and Ryou was with Tristan (Trying to make the game harder apparently). Yugi and Yami sat it out, Yami still staring at Sango.

_This game is completely boring and lacks absolutely any creativity_. She yawned. _No one wins and no one loses. What's the point? Crap! I knew I shouldn't have had that seventh beer._

"Ryou, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh! Down the hall. It's the door next to the kitchen."

"Thanks."

She walked out into the hallway and down to the bathroom.

"Damn I really have to pee…"

She went in locking the door behind her.

When she had finished her business and exited Yami was waiting for her.

"What do you want?"

"What's your Item?"

"What are you talking about?" _Shit! I knew I shouldn't have greeted him as Pharaoh_…

He cornered her "I think you know what I'm talking about…"

"Back off or I'll have Kiba on your ass…"

He backed away and she walked back into the living room. "What's for lunch?"

For lunch Ryou was making major amounts of Ramen and a small steak for Bakura. Sango was helping him in the kitchen. Ryou cooked everything and Sango prepared the food and put everything cooked in their dishes. The noodles had to be cooked in small batches because only the smallest pots were clean.

"Sango could you bring these to Bakura and Marik?" Ryou pointed at the steak and a small bowl of noodles on a tray. "I have to watch what's cooking…"

_So he's hiding…I don't blame him_. "Sure. Where are they?"

"Did you see where Mar slipped off to?"

"Yeah. Okay, that's where I'm going?"

"Yes."

She picked up the tray with both hands, walked out into the hall, over to Bakura's door and knocked.

"Come in if you hate Pharaoh."

She smirked at that. _I guess I can go in._ She opened the door and walked in. "Lunch?"

Bakura's jaw almost fell off. _She's here?_

"Yeah just set it down…" Marik barely glanced at her when she held out the smirked at Bakura's response and set down the tray. "Can you stop staring, I'm getting that enough from Yami."

He felt a growl rising in his throat but silenced it. _Why am I suddenly more angry than usual with him? I couldn't be_… He looked at her smiling down at him. _Ah, Shit…_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Users****Chapter Seven – Stupid Feelings…**

**Sirius:** *runs through screaming like a little girl followed by Yumi, her pocket knife gripped in her hand*

**Sango:** *laughs* That is funny every time you see it.

**Kain:** *Chuckles* I must agree this never gets old…

**Sango:** That's what he gets. I don't get why he always thinks he can get away with molesting her while she's knocked out.

**Kain:** *gets puzzled look* Always?

**Sango:** Umm… *face goes blank* I shouldn't have said that…

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**Recap****…**. _**Why am I suddenly more angry than usual with him? I couldn't be**_**… He looked at her smiling down at him. **_**Ah, Shit…**_

Bakura slammed his head into the table and Marik looked from Bakura to Sango an eyebrow raised.

"Bakura?" Sango frowned. _Why did he do that?_

He looked up at her. _She's even cute confused…Why did I just think that? Stupid feelings._ He tried slamming his head again but Sango stopped him.

"You're hitting your head because?" She looked at him concern starting to show on her face.

"Just trying to get rid of some thoughts." He scratched his forehead.

"Okay…" She raised an eyebrow at him. _This is getting confusing fast…_

"Bakura that was weird even for you…" Marik looked at him confused. "I could understand if you had just 'talked' with the Pharaoh, but that was…new."

Bakura glared at him "I'm fine…" _I forgot he was there…_

Sango sat down at the 'free' edge of the table and scratched her head. "You two gonna eat?"

"Yeah." Bakura grabbed his steak and bit into it while Marik picked up his noodles.

"Don't you have food Sango?"

"No and I'm not gonna get some. I'm not risking another encounter with Yami." She looked at Marik with a grimace when she said 'Yami'.

Bakura stopped eating abruptly. _Yami…Encounter…_"What encounter?" He growled.

Sango looked at him in surprise, "Bakura, I can handle it…"

"How do you two kno-" Marik's face took on a look of surprise. "She was your date, wasn't she?"

Sango smirked "Ye-"

"What encounter!" Bakura scowled "You didn't answer me."

"He…" Sango looked down at the table. _Why is this so hard?_ "He cornered me in the hallway earlier. Bakura please don't make a-"

Bakura practically kicked his door down and stormed out into the living room. Sango ran after him

"Bakura!"

He was striding over to Yami "Bakura don't!"

"Atem, Keep your filthy hands off my girl!"

"Bakura! I told you I could handle this!" She glared in his face.

The whole group seemed to go into shock. Tea fainted. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Mokuba's jaws practically fell off and Yami's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"You're with…him?"

"Apparently…" Sango shook her head and sat Bakura down, "Kura, I'm perfectly capable of handling my own battles. Calm down please…" _We went from just dating to relationship in a couple of minutes…Man._

Marik laughed from the doorway. "Bakura has a heart, Bakura has a heart…" He walked over to Ryou and dragged him into a dance singing.

Bakura tried to get up to hit Marik, but Sango pushed him down, kissed him roughly and he loosened up. "Is this the only way to 'appropriately' calm you down?"

"Let's find out," He said pulling her onto his lap.

Marik whistled, Ryou smiled, and Yugi and Yami dry heaved. Joey and Tristan almost instantly joined Tea in being passed out and Mokuba coughed loudly.

Bakura flipped off Marik and Sango blushed "Oh, Sorry kid. I take it you've met Bakura…"

"Yes, and so has Seto…"

"Gezz…He's gonna have my head." _Here goes my secret beer stash…_

"Too bad for him. He can't lock you away, can he?" Bakura frowned.

Sango gave him the You-know-perfectly-well-he-can-and-he-will look, right as Seto spoke up from the door frame, "It's time for you two to be leaving. Mokuba say good-bye to your little friends and get in the limo."

"But Sango-"

"Sango will be driving back on her own…" Seto looked at her with Lecture-Mode in his eyes just like on the ride home from the restaurant last night.

Sango glared at him with the same cold stare in her hazel eyes as in his blue ones and got up as Mokuba finished his good-byes.

"Good-bye Kura, Marik, Thank you for letting us come over today Ryou…" She said still glaring right back at Seto.

She followed Mokuba out pausing for a moment in front of her other brother to whisper, "You're the reason I drink Set…" She pulled out her keys and left, leaving Ryou's front door open and a bewildered Seto in Ryou's living room.

**Sango****: **Hey guys *scratches head* I'm kinda having a little writer's block when it comes to Chapter 8 – Beer and Keys…I know I want to start it with Bakura. Please send me some Ideas, I'd really appreciate it.

**Kain****:** You're asking _them_ for Ideas.

**Sango****:** What? Is there something wrong with that?

**Kain****:** Yeah…I'm your muse! *Gets angry and storms out*

**Sango****: **Oops…*makes face* Umm just don't tell Kain.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Users****Chapter Eight – Beer and Keys…**

**Kain:** *Stomps into the room*

**Sango:** Kain, why are you still mad at me?

**Kain:** Beca-Why is there Sharpie your hand?

**Sango:** Umm… Sky.

**Kain: ***looks at her foot* How did he get to your foot? *Raises an eyebrow*

**Sango:** Um *scratches own head* that was me…

**Kain:** Oh. *Inspects it* Hey, that's pretty good…

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**Recap****…****"You're the reason I drink Priest…" She pulled out her keys and left, leaving Ryou's front door open and a bewildered Seto in Ryou's living room.**

"Anybody home?"

"Yeah, We're in the living room!"

Duke walked in the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Sorry I'm late. Ryou you know your door's wide open." He looked around the room at everyone. "Okay, what happened?"

Mar smirked, "Kura's got himself a girlfriend!"

Duke raised an eyebrow and turned towards Bakura who happened to be staring at Seto who was mumbling to himself.

"She called me Priest…" He looked up at them.

Bakura and Marik's eyes grew wide, but Yami just smiled, "I knew it."

Duke got a puzzled look on his face then shook his head. "I don't want to know."

He sat down and Bakura dragged Yami into the hall, Marik following them.

"You knew what?" Bakura grabbed Yami by the collar.

"I knew she looked familiar and she probably has and Item, but only you could know that for certain Thief."

Bakura growled, "And how do you know all this Atem?" He spit out the name like it hurt.

"Why else would she call me Pharaoh when I was introduced as Atem? She has some memories of me." Yami smirked and Bakura tossed him against the wall, hard.

"Bakura…" Marik put a hand on his shoulder and was pushed away.

"Mustn't leave Yugi on his own too long Yami, he might actually grow some balls."_ You stupid fucking_ _Know-It-All!_ Bakura walked into his room slamming the door behind him.

"Ahh!" His fist slammed through an empty bookshelf making a large hole in the dry wall. "Who the fuck does he think he is? 'Only you could know that for certain.' What the hell is that suppo-The ring…"

He looked at the Item glowing on his desk pointing towards town and more importantly towards the Kiba Mansion. "Shit…"

Sango was sitting in her room, back against the bed, staring at the ceiling, a full beer bottle in her hand when she heard movement on her balcony.

Bakura watched as she looked over towards him leaning against the railing. _Crap…The ring led me right to her. She has an Item, but what is it?_

She tilted her head when she saw him. _Someone's come to visit me._ She gestured for him to come in and he did shutting the door behind him.

"To what do I owe this visit?" She asked taking a swig of beer.

"You remember the Pharaoh, don't you?" Bakura looked at the bottle hoping she had only opened that one.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head in the other direction. _What is he getting at?_

"You know what I mean. The ring doesn't lie, You have a millennium Item." He looked down at her.

_The ring, wait, no it isn't him._ "You're starting a fight that you can't finish. Go home Bakura."

"Fight? I'd think your bother would hear that." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I just want the truth."

She got up quickly a hand in her pocket. "Who says Set could help you? He hasn't got his keys."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. You must remember some things, to call Seto Set."

She cussed in Ancient Egyptian at him glaring. "Why are you doing this? It's pissing me off."

He smirked at her and soon she was in front of him blade at his throat his smirk fading. "I told you to go home, but I guess you want your answers don't you?"

She backed away and closed her switchblade with the eye of Horus on the handle. "My Item is the millennium blade, Ofcourse I remember the Pharaoh and you may know me as Sarcahem. Are we finished here?"

"Wait. Sarcahem the Phar-"

"I was betrothed to him, yes. Well, before my death that is. Please don't remind me." She finished the beer she was still holding and tossed it in a pile of about eight others. "The self-involved bore."

Bakura rubbed his forehead, "Wow, I wasn't expecting brutal honesty. That's a lot to process." _And remember…_

"This may be a leap, but you are the same Bakura as the old days right?"

"Just minus the tan and scar." He looked up. _Why?_

She was smirking, "Good. I was hoping so."

"Wait. You remember me?" Bakura sat down on the floor of Sango's room.

"Who can forget the Thief King?" She chuckled, "Funny thing is I can still steal from you, Mr. Kalid."

"But I don't remember you that well. I just know you were to be Atem's bride."

"You don't…" She frowned sitting down on her bed.

Suddenly an image came into his head. They were in Egypt, He was kissing down her neck and they were in a bed. Neither of them was clothed and he could feel himself inside her. They were lovers and betraying Atem. He blinked back to his surroundings.

"We…" He tilted his head slightly. _We use to…What? That can't be possible._

"We what?" She was looking at him now.

"We were lovers."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Users****Chapter Nine – I Wasn't Dreaming?**

**Sango:** Woo! I finally got to this chapter! Time to celebrate. *Starts dancing to Love Sick Criminal* Kain, join me!

**Kain:** *looks confused* Huh? Where?

**Sango:** Oui-vay…*shakes head* Come and dance you weirdo…

**Kain:** Oh! Okay! *Joins her in dancing*

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

**Recap…****"We…" He tilted his head slightly. **_**We use to…What? That can't be possible.**_

"**We what?" She was looking at him now.**

"**We were lovers."**

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Marik, I take it you slept here last night."

"Bakura, who says I even napped?"

Marik winked at Ryou, who had come into the kitchen with him, making him blush, "Mariku!"

Bakura shook his head and went back to poking his bacon.

"Rough night Soul Stealer?" Marik detached himself from Ryou's hip sat across from him. Ryou went off to get his breakfast.

"Just a weird dream. Do you remember a Sarcahem?" Bakura looked up.

Marik thought for a second, "Yeah, She was betrothed to the Pharaoh. She was okay looking. Well, for a female. Her death was around the time you went completely bonkers. Why do you ask?"

Bakura smirked happily, "I wasn't dreaming?"

"What?" Marik looked extremely confused.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Ryou put his cereal bowl down next to Mar and raced to get it.

"Bakura what did you mean?" Marik questioned him after Ryou ran off.

"What did he mean by what?" Sango walked in and sat next to Kura, "You know Seto's gonna be more 'observant' now, thanks to last night's little visit. He found three motion censers near my room that were disconnected. Not to mention I only has time to hide you when he kicked my door down so now I have no more beer."

Marik looked at her in surprise, "Sarcahem?"

She groaned, "Can you please call me Sango? That name was so annoying."

Ryou just sat down spoon in hand and ate his cereal. He had learned that when it came to Bakura and Marik asking questions was useless and things never make sense, at first…

"Wait, why are you with Bakura if you were engaged to Atem?"

"Being betrothed usually isn't voluntary. Sense my brother was Priest, I saw Atem often. But apparently I caught his eye when I turned sixteen and he approached Set on the subject on my seventeenth birthday. They made arrangements and I was told a year later."

"Ah. That explains the Atem part, but not the Bakura."

She smirked "I fear I won't have time for that…"

There was a pounding on the front door. "That'll be Seto, Goodbye."

She got up, walked out to the door and opened it looking right into her brothers red face. "Get your ass in the car."

She nodded and walked to the limo getting in. He followed her.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" He screamed once they pulled away, "Do you have any Idea what that psychopath's capable of?"

"If I were you brother, I'd be more worried about the psychopath you're screaming at." She hissed back at him. _Because you have no Idea what I'm capable of…_

He sighed, "Why can't you date someone more tolerable, like Yami?"

"Because Yami has a bigger stick up his ass than you. One royal prick is enough."

"You might want to keep that to yourself, Mokuba invited that group over today and I said you'd join them. Yami has taken an interest in you." He frowned, "Be nice."

"Only because you said so and because he's a guest. Only." She frowned as they pulled into the mansion gates.

"I'll be in the study till then." She got out as soon as they stopped and walked in through the back entrance into a large room looking rather like a library. She sat in one of the large red chairs by a black granite fireplace. Within five minutes she was curled up in the chair asleep.

~ _"Pharaoh, I bid you goodnight for I am tired and need my rest."_

"_Please, why do you not call me Atem? You are to be my wife."_

"_Goodnight Pharaoh." Sarcahem bowed and left the court and the palace heading back towards the village. _

_She walked until she reached the desert under the darkening sky and continued, only stopping when she had reached a small oasis where she sat under a tree._

"_So how was it?"_

"_Dreadfully boring love."_

_She smiled up at the strong, tan man towering over her, "I am glad to see you Bakura." _

_He took her in his arms "As I am glad to see you."_

"_Sango, SANGO!"_ ~

"What?" Her voice was a husky whisper.

"Sango wake up, they're here."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Users****Chapter Ten – Hands Off…**

**Yumi:** *Walks in and raises eyebrow* Um, Why are you guys grinding?

**Kain and Sango:** *Both stop and blush*

**Sango:** We're still dancing aren't we?

**Kain:** Um, Yeah…Yumi put on some music!

**Yumi:** Okay. *Puts on Hotel Room Service on Radio*

**Kain and Sango:** *Start to dance again*

**Yumi:** *Takes out phone and calls Sirius* Hey, come over for a dance party…

**Sirius and Sky:** *Sticks thier heads in* Did someone say Party?

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bakura and any other mentioned things involved in Yugioh…I do own Sango, the Millennium Blade, and the plot of this Fanfic…

_**Thanks to**_: **Foxheart for the Review!**

**Recap…**_**He took her in his arms "As I am glad to see you."**_

"_**Sango, SANGO!"**_

"**What?"**

"**Sango wake up, they're here."**

_I woke up for this torture? Why?_ Sango watched as the "Friendship Group" listened to Tea going on about Marik and Bakura.

"…I mean how can Ryou trust them, not to mention date one of them? Hi-"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he actually loves Marik, and that maybe it's more than a little rude to discuss all three of them when not even Ryou's here to defend them and himself? You wouldn't have the guts to say that if Ryou was here, not mentioning if Bakura or Marik were." Sango interrupted glaring at her. Tea turned red in anger and crossed her arms, but she shut up.

"Mokuba is Ryou suppose to be coming today?" She turned to her brother.

"Yes." Mokuba looked at his watch, "He's later than usual. I wonder what's taking him."

The doorbell rang and he smiled, "That would be him." He ran off to answer the door.

Sango sat down in a couch and Yami plopped himself next to her. "Quite the speech you gave, Sango."

"Um, Thanks." She moved to the arm of the couch and he moved with her.

Yami's hand brushed her knee, "But what I don't get i-"

"What you don't get, is the meaning of keep your **hands off **my girl…" Bakura interrupted him standing in the doorway with Ryou and Mokuba, eyes burning with hate. _Stupid piece of shit needs to keep his hands to himself unless he wants them cut off…_

Sango took this opportunity to escape Yami, slipping off the couch, walking towards them, and hugging Bakura. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear, "I should have worn pants today…"

"I like you in skirts though." He whispered back.

She loosened her grip and looked in his eyes smiling, "You perv."

He just smirked in response and they separated facing the rest of the group.

"Well, what are we doing today?" Sango asked as Bakura wrapped his arm around her, his hand on her hip.

Mokuba scratched his head, "I was kinda hoping we could go to the movies this time…"

There was quite a reaction to Kiba's limo pulling up to the theatre. Ofcourse there was an even greater one when they all filed out, last of all Bakura helping Sango out, but no Seto. _No wonder my brother never leaves the mansion except to go to work, This is completely nuts_…

Sango looked around at the crowd that had gathered including some members of the press, who at the moment were crowding in on Mokuba.

"Sir, any clues onto your brothers next project?"

"No comment. Excuse me…"

He pushed his way through some reporters only to be flooded by more. "Back Off! Give him room!" Sango was soon by his side fending off the reporters, Bakura at her heals and the rest of them behind him. She herded them all in and closed the door against the reporters with Bakura's help.

"Mokuba, next time we take the limo without the Kiba Corp. symbol on the door. Okay?" Sango pushed herself from the door and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah…" He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "That would have been better."

She chuckled and led them away from the glass doors and towards the ticket booth.

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen." Sango walked into the "living room" and sat down.

"It was pretty bad." Mokuba laughed sitting on the floor.

"That's why you should never let Tea choose a movie…" She laughed with him.

"Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you dating Bakura? It isn't to bug Seto is it?" Mokuba was frowning, "Because it's not smart to use him, Bakura can and will cause serious damage…"

Sango sat up looking down at him. "My original plan was to use him, but that changed. My feelings are true for him, unfortunately for Seto and Yami." She knelt down off the couch next to him.

"Just as they always were." She took her item out showing it to Mokuba. "And always will be…"

"You…" Mokuba looked into her face. "You have an Item…and a past?"

Her face grew sorrowful. "Yes…"

Seto turned from the doorway silently. _This can not be happening, I refuse to believe that that "past" exists…She can not actually care for Bakura. No, This is too much to think about and I need to get some work done_.

He walked back to the doorway making sure his footsteps were known. "I have work to do, I will not be home for some hours…"

"Goodbye Big Brother!" Mokuba ran and hugged him.

"Goodbye Bro. …" Sango reached up, rubbed his hair and walked to the stairs. "Mokuba I'll be in my room if you need me…"

"Okay…" He ran back into the "living room".

"Sango."

"Yes, Seto?" She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry…" He frowned, walked out and closed the door behind him.

She frowned and made her way up stairs and into her room locking the door behind her. _Sorry for what?_

She shook her head to clear it and started to unbutton her shirt. She was half way done when she heard some one from her balcony.

"There is just one thing I have to say, Yum…"


End file.
